La demande en mariage
by Portgas D Kystel
Summary: Lui aussi a subit un gros lifting. Mais l'histoire reste la même: Orochimaru qui demande Sasuke en mariage et qui doit demander au frère de celui ci l'autorisation.


La demande en mariage

Auteur : Portgas D Kystel

Manga : Naruto

Genre : Humour et légèrement yaoi

Disclamer : Ces personnages ne sont pas à moi mais à son auteur (ben tient 1er nouvelle)

Voici un pitit one shot écrit par moi et un camarade alors qu'on s'ennuyait un lundi après midi en cours de français.

* * *

><p>-<em>Sasuke, veux-tu m'épouser?<em>

Avait murmuré Orochimaru à l'oreille de l'intéressé.

Un petit sourire naquit sur les lèvres du jeune Uchiha tandis que ses yeux s'embuaient de larmes.

_-Enfin, ça faisait longtemps que j'attendais ce moment,_

Lui avait-il répondu d'une voix brisée par l'émotion.

Il était vrai que depuis l'arrivée de Sasuke au repère d'Oto, Orochimaru avait tout fait pour attirer son attention(_diner seul à seul, bain ensemble et autres..._) mais ce fut en vain. Alors un matin, il se décida enfin de se jeter à l'eau.

-_Alors, que décides-tu?_

Dit-il en susurrant.

_-Je le veux mais que dira ma famille_ **(**en l'occurrence le frère qu'il est censé haïr.**)** Répondit-il d'une voix hésitante, le rouge lui montant aux joues

**(filles dans le publique: KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA...).**

_Du calme les filles!_

Orochimaru passa alors une main dans les cheveux couleurs jais de son jeune protégé, puis répliqua d'une voix pleine d'assurance:

_-Je saurai le convaincre._

Sasuke releva la tête, les lèvres entre-ouverte et les yeux mi-clos

**(filles dans le publique: RE-!).**

_Bon les filles, vous sortez!_

Fangirl: _Mais euh! on veux te voir en slip!_

_Calmez-vos hardeurs et vous pouvez restez. Bon reprenons..._

Orochimaru n'ayant pas fait attention à ce que désirait Sasuke, partit d'un bon pas le laissant planté là comme un idiot.

_**2heures plus tard : Repère de l'Akatsuki**_

-Ding Dong! "_Vive l'Akatsuki!_"

_-Merde, c'est qui qui à mis cette sonnerie pourrie?._ Demanda Kisame dont il ne restait que deux pions l'échiqier alors qu'Itachi avait encore tous les siens. _Veux-tu aller ouvrir s'te plait?_ avait poursuivi le requin avec un petit sourire hypocrite.

_-Ok j'y vais. C'est qui?_

_-Ton futur beau frère._

_-What? O_o_

Pendant ce temps, Kisame remettait tous ses pions sur le plateau.

_-Laisse tomber, c'est Orochimaru_

_-Aaaaaaaaah..._ j'ai cru que...non

Il le fit entrer puis, il détourna son regard vers son adversaire. Il bougea le seul pion que lui avait laissé Kisame, mettant ce dernier échec et mat. Ne supportant pas d'avoir perdu, il tomba dans l'alcool.

_-Bon résumons. Tu veux épouser mon frère et pour cela, il faut mon accord. _

_-Oui_

_-Qu'aimes-tu particulièrement chez lui?_

_-Son corps...euh non ses yeux. Oui c'est...C'est ça, j'aime ses beaux yeux ténébreux._

_-Humm...ok. _Avait dit un Itachi perplexe._ Et quels sont vos projets pour l'avenir?_

_-Mes pro...nos projets? Prendre possession de son corps...euh de son cœur, oui je veux être dans son esprit et l'aimer comme mon propre frère._

_-What o_O?_

_-Oublie la fin et même le début. Alors, tu es d'accord?_

_-Bon très bien, j'accepte_. Répondi Itachi avec un profond soupir car il savait qu'il allait regretter ce geste.

Durant toute la conversation, les membres de l'Akatsuki les avaient observés de leurs éternelles discrétions, c'est à dire derrières le berceau de Tobi à quelques centimètres des futurs beaux-frères.

Quelques mois plus tard, ils se marièrent (_C'est Orochimaru qui portait la robe de mariée_) et tout les membres de l'organisation y était convié.  
>Ils ont fait la fête jusqu'au lever du soleil et, durant la cérémonie, Tobi qui n'avait rien comprit à la situation demanda Deidara en mariage. Celui ci n'ayant supporté cette -<em>stupide<em>- déclaration, surtout que l'imbécile croit encore que Deidi est une fille, explosa une partie de repère et le masqué avec. (_faut dire qu'il était bien bourré ce soir là._)

Bref la suite vous la connaissez, ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfant... Nan pas vraiment car étrangement Orochimaru et Itachi moururent dans un laps de temps assez réduit et Sasuke disparut sans laisser de trace.


End file.
